Required in the office!
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: As the great CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba's hectic schedule doesn't allow him to spend much time with his new girlfriend, but when she suddenly comes to his office, they make up for lost time! LEMON! Kaiba&Fem! Yami! Sequel to "Unexpected turn of events"!


**Required in the office!**

 **A/N: HI! Welcome to my new story, the sequel to "Unexpected turn of events"! This takes place about two weeks after the accident in which Yugi and Solomon ended up in the hospital and caused Yuna much stress. So, this is the plot. As the great CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba's hectic schedule doesn't allow him to spend much time with his new girlfriend, but when she suddenly comes to his office, they make up for lost time! LEMON! Kaiba &Fem! Yami!**

 **I'd like to thank all my fateful followers, especially Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon, a guest ivystar and my new partner 4fireking!**

 **Enjoy, and r &r**

Seto sighed in frustration. It has been a hectic week and today was just the strawberry on the top of the cake of disasters! Monday, there was a fire in one of his labs, but thankfully no one was hurt and all the important things were saved. Tuesday, an employee decided to come drunk to work and walked right into an important meeting with some of Kaiba Corp's biggest business partners, stripped naked and gave them a show before passing out. Wednesday, Seto had to cancel a night out with his baby brother because of some virus that his team couldn't deal with on their own and Thursday he had to cancel a date with his beautiful girlfriend, Yuna Yami Mouto.

Seto and Yuna have been a couple for two weeks now, but because of the young CEO's tight schedule they barely see each other, even in school. In all the time they'd known each other, there wasn't a time period in which they didn't see each other for this long. They'd had one date, which quite suddenly ended when they ran into a few of Seto's business partners at dinner last week and the CEO couldn't get rid of them until they left for the limo. Yuna had been understanding all through the dinner, but she playfully sulked as soon as they settled into the limo and demanded Seto's attention with an amused pout. Seto then spent the rest of the ride making Yuna forget all other words in the world as he kissed and nipped all along her neck and shoulders, but had to stop when they finally got to the Game Shop in which Yuna and her family lived in. Parting with a kiss, Seto spent the entire night wondering if he had upset his girlfriend but he was happy to see she was just fine the next morning at school.

Now, this Friday dusk, Seto felt like shit since he hadn't seen the crimson-eyed beauty since Monday, when they had arraigned for this second date, but some dipshits couldn't do their job and Seto had to miss out on it. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how he could now barely make any time for those he loved, when he had been able to reserve hours for just simpleminded dueling with his rival a few weeks ago, or a whole day for just hanging out with his baby brother.

The young brunet felt so tired - he hadn't slept since the fire on Monday, but he usually could live with that. What was really bothering him was all the sexual frustration building up. Before that amazing night with Yuna, Seto knew he could easily deal with his hormones, but ever since then a hand just wasn't enough. He groaned as he felt his cock steer as he remembered what it had felt like to be so intimate with his beloved Yuna. Her soft, smooth skin, her incredible hair, her red eyes darkened with lust ...

''Shit!'' Hissed Seto through clenched teeth. ''I don't have time for this!''

''Oh, are you busy now?'' Blue eyes snapped open as their owner disbelievingly stared up into half concerned, half worried crimson eyes of his beautiful lover. The girl was standing in front of his desk, but Seto had never heard her open the doors of his office in Kaiba Corp. Yuna was dressed in tight, black, leather pants, knee high boots, a tight, formfitting light green tunic with a turtleneck and a dark green west. She wasn't wearing her Puzzle nor her usual chocker, but right then she looked like sin to her sex-deprived boyfriend and he wanted her _now_!

Yuna smirked her usual, confident smirk as she watched for Seto's reaction. She had been surprised to find out that Seto gave his secretary an hour-long break, as well as that he didn't even notice when she walked in. The always aware teen actually looked his age as he thought about something, only to curse all of the sudden. Deciding to tease her rival turned boyfriend, Yuna had only then announced herself to him and the reaction was priceless! Seto looked like he wanted to rub his eyes to make sure he was awake and the Queen of Games found it far cuter than she should. As she continued, Yuna wondered just how far she could go with this little teasing before Seto snapped back to full awareness. ''I guess I could always come by some other timmmph!''

What the girl hadn't been expecting was for Seto to get up as fast as he could, walk around his large office desk and pull her into one of the most intense kisses Yuna could possibly imagine. As the Kaiba Corp CEO pushed his tongue down his girlfriend's throat, he pressed a button on his office phone, leaving a signal for all his secretaries that he won't be accepting visitors, calls or documents until the little light on their desk was back on. Yuna could only moan as Seto played with her tongue and started massaging her sides, obviously serious about getting down to business. Not that Yuna minded, seeing as she too had longed to be with her Seto this way. She felt him rotate them and push her onto the desk so he could step between her thighs.

Yuna broke off the kiss with a sharp gasp as she felt his rigid member against her core, despite the clothes between them. It felt hot all of the sudden and Yuna wondered if it were possible that she suddenly had a fever. Seto immediately started kissing the elegant neck offered to him when Yuna threw her head back and he was pleased to hear the proud girl whimpering his name as he nipped at the sensitive spot, right under her left ear. His strong hands came up to massage her breasts and Yuna moaned without restraint. It was like music to Seto's ears and he started methodically stripping his lover. The green west was on the floor in mere seconds and Seto was quick to start working on the long tunic and he black bra underneath.

Yuna, herself, was rather busy with unbuttoning the CEO's dress shirt and removing his suit jacket. The girl stared openly at her boyfriend's chest, knowing that many girls in their school would kill to be in her place. Yuna smiled as she ran her hands over her Seto's broad shoulders and fine abs, down to his belt. Seto nearly ripped off Yuna's tunic when he felt one of her hands cup him boldly through his pants and he groaned. Not wanting to prolong the teasing, Seto drew Yuna in one more incredible kiss before lifting her up by her bottom and small back. Yuna squeaked and threw her legs around Seto's waist as he carried her over to the black leather couch he has in the office.

Seto put his lover down gently on the couch and immediately climbed on top of her. The girl blushed as he started trailing kisses over her collarbone, but she wasn't going to let him win this easily! Waiting for Seto to get comfortable, Yuna used her long legs wrapped around the brunet's waist so she could flip their positions, sitting smugly on his abdomen. Dazed, lustful sapphires looked up at the mischievous, seductive rubies as Yuna started running her palms over taut muscles. Seto groaned and immediately attached his mouth to Yuna's delicate neck and started sucking. The three-color haired girl arched into him and moaned his name, making Seto almost impossibly hard.

Sitting up with Yuna falling into his lap, Seto wrapped his long arms around her and drew her flush against his muscled chest. Yuna placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she straddled him, but Seto wasn't having any of it. Once again shifting, Seto pinned his girlfriend under him as he started working on her pants and boots. Yuna was busy with his belt buckle as the rest of her clothes hit the floor.

The young businessman allowed his hands to roam his lover's entire body, wishing he could have done tis sooner. The soft skin was hot under his fingers and he had never tasted anything more perfect than his Yuna as he kissed her. Yuna moaned as he massaged her breasts and one of his hands finally went to her vagina. Seto rubbed her nether lips and Yuna swore she saw stars as a single digit started playing with her clit. Unable to keep her eyes open, the girl let her head drop on the expensive sofa as her boyfriend pleasured her.

Yuna finally came with a cry of her rival's name and Seto had to hold back a moan as his fingers got wet from her natural juices. He let his fingers move to her cunt and he started thrusting it in and out, occasionally rotating it and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Yuna trashed her head from side to side, messing up her hair and making it even wilder than before as she finally begged Seto to stop teasing her.

Not one to deny her, Seto inserted a second, and then a third finger, finishing with preparing her before withdrawing his fingers from her. Yuna whimpered a little, but she soon hugged Seto closer to herself as she felt the head of his member at the entrance of her vagina. Seto kissed her deeply as he slowly entered her and Yuna let out a long moan at the feeling. The CEO also groaned, not believing that he had made it this long without feeling Yuna like this.

Holding her hips when she gave him the okay, Seto started a slow pace as he withdrew almost all the way out and thrust back in as deep as he could go. Yuna rose her hips every time to meet him and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. Seto buried his face in her shoulder and sucked on it, leaving another love mark and started thrusting faster. Yuna screamed in pleasure as Seto got a bit rougher, but she found that loved it. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, but Seto took them and put them on his shoulders while he leaned to suck on one of her nipples.

Almost bent in half, Yuna couldn't help but moan with abandon. It was just too good. Even though the new rhythm was unforgiving, Seto was still gentle with her. For the brunet, this was his new addiction, stronger than even his workaholic tendencies or coffee addiction. It just felt like he was losing himself as he buried himself deeper and deeper into his willing lover as he pleasured her until, with a final scream of his name, Yuna came. But Seto just couldn't finish yet. He kept on thrusting until he fell over the edge almost five minutes later.

He nearly collapsed on her as they panted together, sharing sweet kisses as they tried to slow their breathing and regulate the fast beats of their hearts. When Seto rested his head on Yuna's chest, he was surprised to hear that their hearts were beating in the same wild rhythm. He looked up at Yuna as she started playing with his brown hair, even though her eyes were slowly falling shut. A minute or so later, the proud girl was fast asleep with her fingers still in Seto's hair.

The young CEO smiled down at his exhausted girlfriend and started getting up, covering her with his coat while he got dressed. Not bothering with his tie, Seto started carefully dressing the Queen of Games, then shut down his computer and gathered his things. Giving his fateful right hand man, Roland Isono, a call to get the limo ready and telling Fugata Fubeta, another of his trustworthy employees, to get his things, Seto gathered his Yuna into his arms and carried her out of his building.

When he got into the car, Seto gently placed his girlfriend into his lap and let her head rest on his shoulder as he called the Kame Game Shop to tell the Moutos that Yuna'll be staying the night in his mansion. Even though Yugi teased him about it, Seto was in far too good a mood to let it get to him. Kissing YUna on her forehead, Seto got lost in thought as he looked out the tinted window.

When they got to his house, he immediately took Yuna to his bedroom, where he stripped them both and lied next to his beautiful girlfriend as all stress and frustration left his body. Even as he was lulled to sleep by Yuna's calm breaths while he held her against his chest, Seto thought he should tell Yuna to visit him more often in the office.


End file.
